


He's Not Dead, Jim

by lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars/pseuds/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the death of one of their dearest friends, the remaining two members of the triumvirate prepare to carry the body back to the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Dead, Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrmondSacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/gifts).



> Please see the end for plot specific warnings. I don't want to spoil anything but I'd like to not cause any (unwanted) distress.  
> I hope you enjoy the story!  
> Written for Prompt: "He's not dead, Jim"

‘Jim! JIM!’

‘No. No, I don’t believe it.’

He clutched the lifeless body of his friend, his brother, his… no. It couldn’t be true. This was just a bad dream. ‘I’ve got you. I’ve got you’ he murmured, carding his fingers through soft, dishevelled black hair.

‘Jim, please. You can’t do anything for him now.’

He could feel Bones’ hand on his shoulder, the other one gently trying to loosen his grip on Spock.

‘Come now, Jim, don’t make me hypo you. Let us at least get him back on the ship.’

Jim climbed unsteadily to his feet, still holding on – as if the moment physical contact was broken the situation would become permanent. Between them, they began the slow journey back. Through the dense trees, the vibrant flowers and alongside the crystal clear stream they walked. It had seemed such a paradise at first. Choking back a sob, he forced himself to keep on going.

The suns were setting, and the shadows began to set in. He glanced down as the features of the man he had known were thrown into sharp relief. If it weren’t for the green blood now soaked through his shirt, it wouldn’t be hard to believe that he was merely asleep. Well, that and the torn flesh of his right side. Where his heart would have been; should have been.

Nausea crept up on him, and his legs gave way. He managed to crawl away from the body before his stomach emptied on the ground. He heard Bones grunt and fall as the full weight of the half-vulcan was thrust upon him. His eyes blurred, and he moaned – whether from pain or grief he couldn’t say.

He didn’t hear the strange noise from behind him. The soft, rattling intake of breath. All he could see in his mind’s eye was the creature that had stolen his t’hy’la from him. If Spock hadn’t pushed him out of the way, it would have been him being carried back in the arms of his crew. The pungent smell of rot that had accompanied the creature was so ingrained into his mind that it was almost as if it were here with him.

‘Jim… Jim, please’

He could see the matted fur, the glazed eyes and the skeletal form. The fluids dripping from its open jaw, flecked with green blood. The phaser hadn’t affected it in the slightest, even set to kill. It had staggered away with its prize. 

‘Jim!’

‘What, Bones?’

‘He’s not dead, Jim.’

He whipped his head around, just in time to see the teeth of his once pacifistic first officer sink into his friend’s flesh. The scream was cut off before it had even properly begun. He met his t'hy’la’s eyes, now unseeing and hard, and crawled forwards. Maybe they could be together again. Maybe death really wasn’t the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Zombies, Implied Cannibalism, Nausea and Psychological Distress/Grieving.


End file.
